This invention relates to animal feeders and more particularly to animal operated feeders highly advantageous for use in feeding sows, boars and pigs, which have a simplistic but nevertheless substantially improved construction that renders them more versatile and more efficient and satisfactory in use than those feeders which constitute the prior art. It will therefore be herein described in this context and with particular reference to an embodiment thereof which provides a new and substantially improved animal operated, roller type, farrowing crate sow feeder.
Embodiments of this invention have proven in tests to virtually eliminate or substantially reduce a number of problems, such as the following evidenced in use of feeders of the prior art for similar purposes:
(a) Animals find difficulty in their operation; PA0 (b) They are limited as to the type and consistency of feed which they can handle; PA0 (c) They have a frequent incidence of malfunction and lack of uniformity in their dispensing operations; PA0 (d) There is often considerable waste and spoilage of feed attendant their use which significantly enlarges the costs of feeding and their maintenance requirements; and PA0 (e) In many instances they impose uncomfortable conditions on the feeding animal. All such problems are substantially reduced and virtually eliminated in use of embodiments of the present invention.
Neither the present inventor nor anyone substantively involved in the present disclosure is aware of any prior art specifically pertinent to the novel features of the invention herein set forth. The general state of the prior art is believed to be exemplified by feeders of O'Kelley Mfg. of Shelbyville, Ill. and Farmweld of Teutopolis, Ill.